Memory is the Key
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Wash watches as his team forgets everything that's ever happened to them. How will he take it? And can he forgive South? *WARNING: FEELS INBOUND!*


**Originally posted on my DA account but I wanted to put it up here too. Enjoy **

**WARNING: FEEL INBOUND**

* * *

Wash watched his team as they got their memories wiped of everything. They were going to be sent home as if nothing had happened. They wouldn't remember Tex, or Carolina, or him-not even Church. They were going to walk out of that room and have no idea who each other were. Grif and Simmons wouldn't be crazy best friends, Tucker and Caboose wouldn't argue all the time, Sarge wouldn't hate Grif's guts, and Caboose would never hug him or call him Agent Washingtub again.

It would be like they had never saved the universe, stopped the Director, fought a hundred Texs, or even met. Faces, names...they'd forget it all. Wash was thankful for his helmet as the tears overflowed passed his cheeks. Carolina glanced over at him silently, as if asking but when she didn't get a response she just turned back to watch.

"Agent Washington." Wash turned towards the soldier who spoke. "They'll be out in a moment. Are you ready?" Wash had requested to walk them out, his way of saying goodbye. Wash nodded. "Right this way." Wash followed the solider out and stood in front of the door they would exit out of. He stared at it in silence, clutching his gun tightly.

Suddenly the door opened and the soldiers walked out in their civvies, looking very lost and confused. The first one to actually notice Wash was Grif, who looked half away as usual. But his smartassness was missing from his look.

"Um, excuse me sir, but where are we?" Grif asked. Wash winced a little at his confused tone, something Grif never spoke with. The others all looked over as they noticed Wash standing there, they waited for his response.

"You are on the ship Glory is Ours," Wash responded. "The reason is classified I'm afraid, sorry." They all nodded and muttered quietly.

"Um, ok. Where are we going?" Simmons asked.

"Are we going home?" Caboose asked in a cheery tone. Everyone looked at Wash hopefully. The first thing he thought of was Blood Gulch, where they had been heading last time. But then he remembered that they didn't even know what the was. He nodded and they all talked happily, asking where each other lived. Wash cleared his throat and they all looked over.

"We have to get going," he told them. They all nodded and followed him out towards the hanger. "You will take this pelican, 479er will take you to the surface and from there they'll take you to your homes."

"Thanks man!" Tucker said. He turned to face him. "What's your name?" Wash froze as they all turned to look at him. Wash sighed quietly so they didn't hear.

"Washington. David, Washington," Wash answered. Caboose walked over and hugged him tightly, the others sharing weird looks.

"Nice to meet you David Washingtub! I hope we meet again!" Wash teared up and patted his back. Caboose pulled back and walked over to the pelican.

"Bye dude! Thanks for the help!" Sarge called back and they all walked onto the pelican. Wash backed away and watched as the pelican left the ship and headed for the small moon below them.

Wash walked away, only stopping when he nearly rammed into South. He took a step back and they two stared at each other. South tilted her head, hair flopping over. She frowned and stepped towards him. Wash tensed but didn't move away as she lifted his helmet off, looking at his tears.

"I'm sorry, that you had to suffer that again," she whispered. Wash looked away. She sighed. "I know you hate me and you'll never forgive me. But I really am sorry." South shrunk back a bit as Wash stared at her. There were two key things he learned while with the guys.

Second chances and don't wait. Second chances because everyone deserves them, even the scum of the Earth. And don't wait because if you do it'll all slip out of your fingers.

"I forgive you," he told her. South looked up at him in surprise. Wash stepped forward and kissed her. South blushed deeply and stared in surprise. "See you at lunch." Wash took his helmet back and walked down the hallway, leaving South baffled as he headed for his room. He was going to miss his team greatly, but they would live on inside him forever. Their lessons, their craziness...it was all in his memories now. He smirked.

"Memory is the key..."

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it  
**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
